


Change

by SkeletalSailor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Body Worship, Insecurity, M/M, Matt is not, Past Relationship(s), Reunion Sex, Shiro is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalSailor/pseuds/SkeletalSailor
Summary: It's been a year since Shiro's seen Matt, and he's more than happy to have him back. Unfortunately, he's not happy with himself. Matt wants to fix that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed an excuse to write some shatt so i'm dumping this here lol

Matt had opted to stay with Shiro for the night. Of course, Shiro knew what that meant. The two of them had history. History of the romantic and overtly sexual kind.

He was nervous. Like shit, yeah, of course he'd be nervous.

Matt was here. Matt. His Matt; his little four-eyed dweeb who wasn't actually four-eyed anymore, thanks to the Garrison funding his eyes being fixed. Matt, who he hadn't seen since he...

Shiro placed a hand on Matt's leg, his heart dropping with guilt; he hadn't seen Matt since he attacked him in the arena. He had so many negative feelings right now, despite the fact that he should be nothing less than overjoyed that Matt was back, here, in his arms.

Matt grabbed his hand, pulling it close to his chest while he placed a tender hand on Shiro's cheek, tilting him up to look him in the eye. "Hey, you're not worried about that, right?"

Shiro blinked and eased into the touch before frowning. "Matt, I hurt you."

"You saved me, Shiro." Matt shook his head with a chuckle before leaning down to plant a kiss on Shiro's lips. "You know that Robeast would've decimated me."

"I dunno, Pidge says you're pretty badass." Shiro shrugged, deepening the kiss.

Matt almost snorted with laughter before pulling away. "I am now, after a year of training with rebel fighters to take down the Galra. Back then I was a scrawny little twink that couldn't fight for shit. And now I'm this musclebound freak you see before you."

Matt flexed to show off his muscles and Shiro couldn't help but snicker at the over-the-top antics as he tried to brush away his own insecurities.

But he found it wasn't as easy to hide his feelings as he had hoped. Sure, he and Matt had more than enough time to get used to each other's new looks. Matt hadn't expressed any displeasure with the parts of him he could see; he didn't react negatively to his stress-bleached hair, or the broad scar taking over most of his face.

... but he had caught Matt staring at his prosthetic several times, and that didn't serve to ease his nerves at all.

Shiro tensed and clenched the fist of his Galra hand. He couldn't exactly blame Matt if he didn't like it. Hell, Shiro didn't even like it and it was part of him.

He tried to focus on what was on his plate now; Matt was in his lap, making out with him, and he looked just as sexy as always, if not sexier. He nibbled at Matt's lip, kissing firmly as he raised a hand to stroke Matt's thigh.

He found his insecurities getting the best of him when Matt touched his stomach, causing him to jolt away. Internally he felt like slapping himself; he was managing to play it cool, but now he could tell Matt was confused.

"Are... you okay?" Matt lifted an eyebrow as he pulled away.

"Yeah, sorry." Shiro quickly nodded with a nervous chuckle, leaning in to kiss Matt once more. "It's been a long time since I've been touched. Just not used to it is all." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either. It was an excuse to hide that, yeah, Shiro probably wasn't fully prepared for this.

And it's not that he wasn't prepared to have sex with Matt. No no no, he was more than ready. A year without sex after having a decently active sex life prior left him, for lack of better words, horny as hell and desperate for touch. He was more than ready to fuck.

It was really a matter of if he could get over himself to actually enjoy the act. Again, it had been a year, and Shiro changed in ways that he really wasn't pleased with. His silky black locks being plagued with stressed grey tuft and his nose being marred with a thick scar were things he learned to live with. At least they made him look 'cool', according to the younger members of his fleet.

But other things... bothered him. Last year, he was scrawny; almost twig like. And, despite all of the jokes he got over it, he enjoyed it that way. He liked his body when it was slim, slender and, as Matt always put it, 'twink-y'. He felt confident in his body like that, and he felt he looked best like that.

But while he was in Galra captivity, he put on weight. Not 'bad' weight, no, it was entirely muscle, and usually that was a desirable and welcome change. But Shiro really wasn't into it. He didn't care to have a lot of muscle on him, and he didn't care for how he looked with anything beyond standard glamour muscles.

Shiro tensed, but forced himself to not pull away when Matt's hand found it's way back to his abdomen, stroking small, seductive circles before moving upwards to rest on his chest. He lifted his Galra arm, hesitating momentarily, before placing it on Matt's lower back, pulling him closer.

He broke the kiss to press small pecks along Matt's jaw, leading to longer, sensual kisses on his neck. Matt gasped, shuddering as he pressed sloppy, teasing kisses on his neck, bracing his hands on Shiro's shoulders.

Shiro found himself smirking, lowering his hands to grip at Matt's ass. He felt Matt fist his vest and he felt, for once in this scenario, a tinge of pride. He still knew how to press Matt's buttons after all this time.

Shiro found it was much easier for him to focus when he touched Matt. So that's what he did; he kissed, nipped, felt up every single part of him that he could get his hands or his lips on.

Matt trembled as Shiro's hands wrapped around his sides, keeping him pressed almost flush close. He gasped, freezing as Shiro pressed a well-placed kiss to his collarbone. "S-Shiro, fuck."

Shiro smirked, pride overcoming him. Matt had always been easy to please, but having him gasping out this early was a record even for him. Maybe it was a result of a year of separation, but Shiro was reveling in it nonetheless.

Then, Matt squirmed out of his grasp and pulled away, leaving Shiro disappointed and, at a point, a little frustrated.

Matt pressed a quick peck to Shiro's lips with a small grin. "Come on, don't pout. We gotta take our clothes off at some point."

Had he been pouting before? Shiro didn't know, but he knew he was definitely pouting now. Did they really have to take off their clothes? Couldn't they configure their position to allow minimal removal of clothes?

He knew he was being ridiculous, so Shiro hid his unease with a chuckle. "Can't argue that." But god did he want to.

He watched as Matt stripped his shirt, pulling it over his head. Shiro couldn't help but laugh when Matt got stuck, letting out a frustrated growl as he tried to escape from the cloth prison.

"Don't laugh at me!" Matt huffed, thrashing to get out of his shirt before throwing it across the room. Shiro found himself staring all too easily; Matt looked amazing. Of course, he always looked amazing. But the way he looked right now, muscles flexed in what was no doubt a display for Shiro.

Shiro shook his head at Matt, zipping down his vest and shrugging it off to the floor. He reached a hand behind his head, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling it over his head. He turned to drop the shirt with his vest, but froze when he caught sight of himself in the mirror, caught sight of the scars littering his body.

He tried to think positive, he really did. But now that he's seeing himself, he doesn't think it's possible. The body in the mirror didn't look or feel right to him. Thick, dark scars marred his body. He wasn't sure there was a section of his body that didn't have scars; his chest was scarred, his shoulders were scarred, his stomach, his sides... everything.

He frowned. He knew it was his body, and he shouldn't hate it so much... but he did. Every aspect of it was wrong. He had muscles all over but especially his upper body. Big, bulging muscles that made him huge and made his head seem disproportionately small. He had scars that left jagged dark lines across skin that, for him, was far too pale.

It's true he still wasn't as pale as some of the fair-skinned crew on board, but in Shiro's case, it seemed sickly and almost ghost-like. His skin used to be tanned; sun-kissed, clear, complimenting to the body he formerly had.

But now? Now he was pale, scarred, and ill-proportioned.

"Shiro?"

The small voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked back at Matt, who had his head cocked to the side, inquisitively.

"You okay, babe?" Matt stepped forward, placing a hand on Shiro's shoulder. Shiro tensed before forcing himself to soften into the touch.

"I'm fine," Shiro avoided Matt's gaze.

"Shiro," Matt placed a hand on Shiro's jaw, pulling his face to look at him. "If you're uncomfortable, we don't have to do this. I won't be upset."

"No, no," Shiro shook his head, turning to place his hands on Matt's shoulders. "I want this. More than anything."

"You're sure?" Matt stepped closer and Shiro's breath hitched. "Because you seem... bothered. And not in the good way."

"It's not because I don't want it, believe me." Shiro ran a hand through his hair, looking away. "I'm more than a little eager. I just... have some worries."

"What about?" Matt's hand found it's way back to Shiro's face, a thumb stroking his cheek tenderly. Shiro frowned; of course Matt would have to pry. It was one of his frustratingly goodhearted traits.

Shiro remained silent and Matt cupped his face. "Come on, you can tell me. I want you to be comfortable."

Finally, Shiro's let his defenses fall. "It's nothing to do with you. I'm just..."

Shiro glanced at his reflection in the mirror once more, with a heavy sigh. "I just don't feel like I'm attractive enough for you."

Matt blinked. "What." Matt's tone was flat, and Shiro could almost mistake it for anger if it weren't for the brunet grabbing his face soon after. "You're kidding me. Right?"

"I'm not, no," Shiro shook his head. "I mean... look at me."

"Uh, I am," Matt tapped his chin. "And all I see is a hot hunk of man that I'm ready to ride straight into oblivion."

Shiro rolled his eyes with a small laugh. "You don't have to flatter me."

"I'm not," Matt pouted. "You're probably the biggest hunk I've laid eyes on. No, wait, you ARE the biggest hunk I've laid my eyes on. You're hot as hell, Shiro. And I remember you being so confident too. What happened?"

Shiro sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I changed, Matt. I liked how I looked back then. I can't say the same for how I look now."

Matt hummed. "I get it. You liked old you."

"Yeah," Shiro shrunk in on himself. "And I guess I'm nervous that, maybe... You liked old me better too."

"Oh Shiro," Matt frowned, cupping Shiro's face. "I think you're the bees knees no matter what. Skinny, big, whatever. You're still Shiro."

Shiro had to smile. He didn't know if it was the fact that Matt used such an outdated phrase like 'bees knees' or just because Matt was so genuine.

"It's okay to have insecurities," Matt spoke, pressing a small kiss to Shiro's face. "Because I do, too. But just know that whatever issues you see in yourself, they don't exist to me."

Shiro let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, relief washing over him as Matt spoke. Matt smirked up at him, pressing close.

"Now get those pants off right now," Matt purred. "I want to see you exposed, soldier."

Shiro chuckled, shaking his head. "You sure you want me naked? What if my dick got mangled like the rest of my body?"

"Pfft," Matt scoffed. "Does it still work? Because as long as it's still rideable, I don't give a damn."

Shiro grinned, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He quickly shoved them down, allowing them to pool at the floor before stepping out of them and kicking them aside.

Shiro's found himself easing under Matt's excitable grin. "Alright, your turn. Pants off."

Matt's grin turned into a smirk. "Promise you won't judge me?"

"Matt, there's no way I could judge you. All of my critical judgement is saved for myself." Shiro smiled. "Now come on, quit stalling. I'm ready to see you."

Matt sighed, unbuckling his pants and taking in a sharp breath before pulling them down. Shiro's eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Matt's body looked mostly the same; a little more muscle, a little more toned, but mostly the same. But as he pulled his slacks down, Shiro realized what Matt had worried about; scars rose up his left thigh, trailing down to meet solid metal.

In place of Matt's leg, there was a prosthetic, not unlike his own; Metal and Galra tech in place of what was once flesh and bone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually waits several months before posting the smut to my fic* ahahahaha i'm sorry i love yall

Shiro was speechless, jaw agape as he stared. 

Matt grinned down at Shiro. "See? We match."

"Matt..." Shiro stared. "Your leg..."

Shiro jumped when Matt kicked the limb up, resting the cold metal upon his shoulder. "It's taken some getting used to, but I think it's pretty nifty. It's a little heavy, though." 

Shiro stared almost blankly at the reflective surface resting upon his shoulders. Shiro turned his face back up to Matt. "Your leg was replaced," he stated obviously, dumbstruck.

Matt shrugged. "Yeah. Turns out, hacking the limb off and replacing it is just sorta their way of fixing injuries."

Shiro flexed his own galra limb instinctively at the thought.

"Not that I think a human surgeon would've done any better. The injury was pretty bad; a good portion of my shin's bone was crushed, and the arteries were pretty messed up, too."

Shiro's heart sunk with realization.

"Even if my leg _could've_ been saved, I probably wouldn't have been able to walk very well, and sure as hell wouldn't be capable of half the things I can do with _this_ baby," Matt patted his mechanical leg, lowering it from Shiro's clavicle to rest back on the floor. 

"... the injury that took your leg," Shiro frowned. "It was the one _I_ caused before the arena, wasn't it? When I hit you with the axe."

"Yeah," Matt nodded with a chuckle. "You got a pretty good swing in. You really had me going with that whole bloodlust shtick, Shiro."

Shiro sunk into himself. Though not his intention by _any_ reach of the imagination, _he_ was the one who took Matt's leg away from him. _He_ was basically the one responsible for that. Guilt hung heavy on his heart.

"Hey, quit the pouting," Matt huffed, crossing his arms. "You've already been mopey enough."

Shiro reached out, placing his flesh hand on Matt's metal leg. He caressed the prosthetic, gentle as though his movements would damage the replacement leg. "I'm _so_ sorry, Matt." 

Matt stood dumbstruck, mouth agape before he chuckled once more, lowering a hand to ruffle Shiro's multi-colored hair. "For _what_ , silly?" 

"Matt..." Shiro avoided his stare.

"If it's about the whole ' _attacking me_ ' thing, don't worry about it," Matt lowered his hand to caress Shiro's sharp jawline. "You saved _my life_ , Shiro. I'm sure as hell not worried that I had to give up a leg to avoid _dying_."

"But I could've--" Shiro stopped when Matt's finger suddenly found it's way to his lips.

" _Ah ah ah_ , none of that," Matt pouted. "You _saved_ me, and I have a cool new leg, even if you don't like it."

"I never said I didn't like it," Shiro clarified. "It's... different, but I don't dislike it. I could _never_ dislike anything about you."

"Then don't beat yourself up over my leg," Matt grinned. "I like it. I mean, it's _weird_ and I _feel_ a little weird about it sometimes, but it's also cool alien technology! How many humans can say they have _alien_ stuff _attached_ to them? Us!"

Shiro chuckled, rolling his eyes before glancing away. "I guess that's _one_ way of looking at it."

Matt followed Shiro's eyes to the mirror across from them, noticed the way Shiro's eyes fell when he locked onto his own reflection. He saw Shiro grimace as his eyes fell on his own prosthetic, irises darting from scar to scar upon pale skin. 

Matt frowned before cupping Shiro's face in his hands, gingerly turning the pilot to look solely at him as a means to stop any of the bad thoughts plaguing the pilot.

"You are _so_ damn hot, Shiro."

Shiro's cheeks took on a rosy tint as Matt stared intently at him. One of Matt's hands traced down his chest, fingertips tracing over curves of muscle. The other remained on Shiro's jawline, thumb stroking the edges of Shiro's facial scar.

"You look so damn badass," Matt shifted his hand to swipe his index fingers over the scar, feeling the rough tissue beneath his digits. "This scar didn't detract from how goddamn _pretty_ you are at all. You are breathtaking to look at."

Shiro's cheeks grew redder, the blush more apparent around the edges of his scar. "Yeah, well, everyone says I snore now, so _that's_ a detriment."

Matt leaned down, pressing a kiss to Shiro's nose with a chuckle. "Then it's a good thing I'm a heavy sleeper, huh?"

Before Shiro could offer any further complaints, Matt brought his hand down to stroke Shiro's bicep. "And these muscles? Holy _fuck_. I bet you can throw me around like I'm _nothing_."

Shiro opened his mouth, but Matt quickly grabbed lifted his galra wrist and placed the metal hand around his throat, holding it steady. "And this hand, _oh my god_. You could choke me _so good_ with this."

"Matt, it's a literal _weapon_ ," Shiro rolled his eyes, but Matt could see the amusement in his features.

" _Okay_ , but we've literally done _much_ riskier stuff _before_ we got freaky alien tech limbs," Matt shrugged. "Just saying. You do literally _anything_ to me with this hand, I might cum on the spot."

Shiro glanced away, but Matt could see the smile plain on his lips. "Noted." 

Matt used the opportunity to sink to the floor in front of Shiro, moving his hands to rest at Shiro's side while he trailed kisses down Shiro's stomach and along the sensitive v-line of his hips. 

Shiro gasped when Matt's mouth hovered, mouthing at the bulge of his underwear. "M-Matt..."

Matt smirked, pressing firm kisses along the clothed shaft, relishing in the light ways Shiro squirmed, the way Shiro resisted clamping his legs shut around Matt's head.

Matt grinned, snaking his hands under Shiro's legs, coming to rest on the outer sides of his thighs.

"These legs, oh _man_ ," Matt spoke between layers of kisses along Shiro's inner thighs.

"I know, I know," Shiro was sinking into himself. "They're _huge_."

"You're saying that," another kiss before switching sides, "like it's a _bad_ thing?"

Matt took his teeth to the flesh of his thighs, sucking gingerly until the skin became a bruised red color. "Shiro, just look at them," Matt instructed before nibbling and sucking on a different spot of skin.

Shiro shuddered at the sensation of suction on his skin, eyes falling shut with a breathless sigh.

"Shiro," Matt reminded, pulling away to speak.

Shiro swallowed thickly, suddenly remembering that Matt was trying to get his attention. He glanced down, biting nervously at his lip.

"Seriously, _look_ ," Matt beamed, squeezing the sides of his thighs. " _These_? These are fucking gorgeous."

Instinctively, Shiro raised his hands to cover his face. As sweet as it was, it was embarrassing. "Matthew."

"I'm serious," Matt spoke as he buried his face into Shiro's leg. "They're so... _fuck_ , man."

Shiro didn't mean to, but he yelped when Matt pulled both of his thighs together, closing them around his face. 

"You could probably actually _murder_ me with these babies," Matt spoke, muffled by the abundance of thigh. "You could actually crush my head _like a watermelon_ and _kill me_ , and I would say _'thank you, sir'_."

Shiro snickered, shaking his head. "You can't thank me if you're _dead_ , babe."

"I'll find a way," Matt waved off. "Just murder me with your bare thighs, and I _swear_ I'll find a way to thank you for it. I'll come back as a ghost to give my eternal haunting praise."

"Riiiiight," Shiro rolled his eyes before smirking amusedly. He quickly clamped his legs shut before Matt could move away, applying pressure and squeezing the smaller man closer.

He made sure not to apply too much of his strength, just enough to hold the brunet steady against his groin.

He tensed, stopping when Matt let out a muffled moan against his cock, fingers digging into the outside of his thighs.

"That is... _so_ much hotter than it has _any_ right to be," Matt moaned as he gingerly parted Shiro's thighs.

Shiro blushed. He had meant it as a _joke_ , a self-deprecating joke about how big his thighs were but... He wasn't sure what exactly to make of the breathless look Matt was giving him now.

Before he could react, Matt launched upwards, wrapping his arms around Shiro's broad shoulders to pull him into a deep kiss. Shiro moaned as Matt bit at his lip, pulling Matt closer as the smaller male crawled into his lap. Shiro slid Matt's underwear down and out of the way as Matt got settled into his lap.

Groaning into their heated kiss, Matt ground his hips against Shiro's, brushing their sensitive members against each other.

"Fuck, Matt," Shiro cursed. "You don't know the things you do to me."

"Oh, I know full well what I do to you," Matt grinned, pressing his lips back against Shiro's. "Why do you think I do those things?" 

Shiro gasped as Matt pressed closer once more, moving his lips lower to kiss at Shiro's jawline. "I want you, Shiro. It's been too long."

Shiro could only nod. Matt had him in a daze of lust and emotions, and it was hard to comprehend much of anything, including what he should do. But he had a pretty good idea of where to start.

He moved his hands, setting them to rest upon Matt's ass as he pressed kisses up Matt's chest. He squeezed the flesh in his human hand, still hesitant to do anything with his Galra hand.

_"You do literally anything to me with this hand, I might cum on the spot,"_ the words repeated in Shiro's head.

So Shiro did; he squeezed the flesh with the metallic hand. He was more than capable of being careful, and if Matt wanted it, who was he to deny him? Matt would communicate if something was wrong.

Matt moaned at the sensation. Shiro couldn't imagine that it felt much different than a human hand, but then again, maybe it did. It was metal; it didn't have the warmth, and it was a good deal heavier than a human hand too.

Or maybe Matt just had a kink. _That_ was a possibility too; not that Shiro had any right to criticize or shame. As Matt said, they'd done some pretty risky things as fully human bodies.

Shiro reached across the bed, shifting slightly under Matt's weight to grab the lubricant he'd set aside. Not separating his mouth from Matt's chest, then his neck, he squirted some of the substance over his Galra fingers.

Some metals were capable of rusting when smothered with the wrong types of liquids. Would the metal of his fingers be fine with the lubricant? It was meant for human skin, not Galra metals. Could Galra metals even corrode like human metals? He probably should've researched that first.

Shiro internally shrugged the thought away. He was certain it would be fine; it's just another dumb anxiety thought, distracting him from the task at hand. There was plenty of knowledge and evidence in his mind that pointed towards _"it'll be fine, focus on fucking your partner"_.

Shiro spread the liquid over three fingers. He pressed the first digit against Matt's hole, stopping when Matt tensed.

"You okay?" Shiro asked, glancing up to get a read on Matt's expression.

"M-More than okay," Matt bit his lip before speaking again. "Just... wow. Different. And _cold_."

Shiro couldn't help but chuckle. "I can't really help that it's cold. Do you want me to..."

"Yes, keep going," Matt nodded quickly, answering before Shiro could even finish his question. " _Please_."

Shiro swallowed thickly, but followed the instruction. He introduced the digit slowly as he pressed into Matt's body. Matt gasped quietly, fingers finding their way to knead into Shiro's shoulder muscles.

Once his finger was buried to the knuckle, he paused, giving Matt a moment to adjust. He didn't want to move too fast; they waited too long to rush through this.

"M-More," Matt finally spoke, shifting in Shiro's lap.

Shiro nodded quietly, pulling his finger free before pressing the second digit in. Matt gasped more audibly at the intrusion, humming as he was stretched.  He forced himself down on the digits quicker. "Fuck, Shiro." 

"Doing okay?" Shiro whispered, kissing along Matt's chest.

"Fuck yes," Matt huffed out. "That feels so damn good." 

Shiro waited, again. Playing with his weaponized arm was nerve-wrecking; he felt like something could go wrong at any moment, even though he knew damn well how to control it.

It took Matt shifted impatiently to snap him out of his cautious daze, pressing and grinding himself against Shiro's hand to get any friction he could from the metallic digits.

"Come _ooooon_ , moooove," Matt whined.

Shiro took in a breath before chuckling, scissoring the fingers inside of Matt. "You're awfully impatient for someone who has a weapon up their ass."

"And you're awfully slow for someone with their weapon up my ass," Matt pouted but moaned as Shiro moved the fingers, twisting, scissoring, thrusting them inside of him.

He started out slow at first. Gentle stretches and slow thrusts, eliciting small moans out of Matt. But those sounds got to him, and he found himself increasing his pace, suddenly throwing all of his anxious caution to the wind.

"Shiro!" Matt shouted, arching his back into the thrusts of Shiro's fingers. "Fuck, fuck, just like that." 

As Shiro's fingers became more vigorous, Matt's noises only got more desperate. Shiro brushed Matt's prostrate with every movement, and Matt began to let out louder noises to reward his actions. 

Shiro's heart was beating hard in his chest. Matt was always vocal and enthusiastic, but never like this. He had no idea his arm could affect Matt like this; maybe having the arm wasn't that much of a curse after all.

"Shiro, _Shiro_ ," Matt whined, shifting his hips to meet Shiro's fingers. At a point, Shiro didn't even need to move his fingers himself; Matt easily took over the work. "I need more. I need your cock."

The blush found it's way back to Shiro's face, cock twitching at the words. Matt could be so blunt, and he loved it.

Shiro removed his fingers slowly. Matt shoved Shiro, hard. Shiro grunted as he sunk into the mattress below, Matt's weight shifting to press him harder into the mattress. His hands found their way to Matt's thighs, resting and rubbing at the flesh--metal, in one case, actually-- underneath.

Matt pulled his underwear down, freeing his erection from it's confines. He watched as Matt reached for the lube, quickly squirting a generous amount into his hands before reaching behind himself and rubbing it expertly along Shiro's length.

Shiro let out a breathy sigh as Matt smirked down at him, stroking him with firm movements. Matt scooted back, pressing the curve of his ass down on his hard cock. "You're so _big_ , Shiro."

Matt rocked his hips back, grinding the flesh of his rear against Shiro. "I love it, I can't wait to have you inside me."

Shiro moaned low at the friction, slowly moving to match Matt's movements. "Matt, holy shit."

Matt leaned over, kissing at Shiro's jaw before nibbling at his ear. He whispered, breath hot on Shiro's face. "I can't wait to ride your cock, Shiro. I'm gonna make you feel so good."

Shiro couldn't help but moan at the feelings the words stirred inside of him. His cock twitched desperately against Matt. "Please."

Matt leaned back up, pressing against him in the process. He shifted, lifting himself up to hover above Shiro's member. When he gripped it, Shiro made an involuntary noise as the hand closed around the sensitive flesh. 

Matt pressed Shiro against his entrance, lowering slowly. He sunk down on the tip, hissing as he took it deeper. "Shiro... _ngh_ …"

Shiro couldn't think of any words to say right now that weren't completely awkward, so he elected to stay quiet. Quiet, aside from the noises that he couldn't help but make as Matt worked himself open, sinking down his shaft.

Shiro looked up with lidded eyes. Matt's cheeks were flushed, a layer of sweat already sheening on his skin. He was gorgeous.

"Fuck yes, babe..." Shiro purred, rubbing his thumbs in circles on Matt's thighs. "You look so damn good like that."

Matt chuckled between pleasured groans. "I could say the same about you."

Matt lowered himself further, letting out euphoric whines as he pressed himself down. "Fuck, Shiro. You're so big, you're so _big_. You stretch me _so_ good."

Shiro dug his nails into Matt's thigh. It was so hard to resist moving, thrusting into that inviting warm heat. He knew Matt would move when he was ready, but god, the slow advance was driving him crazy. 

Matt finally reached the base of his cock, stopping to adjust to the size of Shiro's girth. He was panting, hard and breathless, and Shiro couldn't stop staring.

"I missed you," Matt gasped out. "I missed you so much." 

Matt leaned over, claiming Shiro's mouth in another heated kiss. Shiro leaned into the kiss eagerly, allowing Matt to tug at his lip, allowing him to delve his tongue inside. Shiro pressed his own tongue against him, exploring the sensations he'd been deprived of for so long. 

Then, Matt moved, lifting his hips and then thrusting them back. Shiro moaned into the kiss, body going rigid as Matt started a slow pace. 

Matt pulled away from the kiss, moving his hands to brace on Shiro's chest. He looked down at Shiro with furrowed brows as he tried to speak between moans. 

"Just relax and let me lead, Shiro," Matt moaned. "Let me take care of you." 

Shiro nodded, moaning as Matt threw himself back onto Shiro's cock. His hole eagerly clenched around Shiro, drawing ragged noises from the pilot's throat. 

"You're so _tight_ ," Shiro groaned, hands shifting to grope Matt's ass. "You feel so good, Matt." 

He knew Matt wanted to lead, but he wanted more. He pulled Matt by his hips, guiding his movements to ride him harder, faster. 

Matt's nails scratched down his chest as Shiro pounded into him at a haphazard pace, slamming his hips down onto his cock. Matt threw his head back, crying out Shiro's name. "S-Shiro!" 

Neither of them were sure of how long they'd last. The tension they'd gone into this with had built up over the course of months that they hadn't seen each other, and it was all coming out at once. 

"Shiro, oh my god, Shiro..." Matt murmured, hands trembling against Shiro's chest. Shiro was still guiding him, but he had adjusted his pace and movements to match Shiro's guiding hands. 

He knew Matt wouldn't last long; he never did, no matter how hard he tried. He could tell by the dazed expression of utter bliss on Matt's features, the way sweat dripped down his face and the way he ignited into a full body blush, that he was nearing the edge. 

He was resisting finishing, another thing Shiro could easily tell, but it was just a matter of time. 

Shiro swallowed thickly between his own moans. He wasn't sure he'd last much longer himself; between the sights, the sensations, the sounds, the pure and unadulterated desire, he could already feel the pleasure pooling in his belly. 

They both needed release so, _so_ badly.

Shiro gripped Matt's hips, adjusting his position ever so slightly as he pulled him into a rough thrust. As a pilot, he knew that just a single degree change of angle could make a world of difference.

And it did; Shiro smirked to himself when Matt went tense, letting out a strangled cry as Shiro's cock thrust inside him in exactly the right way.

Matt's nails dug harder into the skin of his pecs, a searing pain that almost went unnoticed. "Come for me, Matt." 

"S-Shiroooo," Matt whined, limbs shaking. "I want _you_ to finish." 

"I will," Shiro assured, moving his metal hand, still slick with lubricant, from Matt's hip to wrap around his cock. He kept his hand in the same spot, allowing Matt to fuck his hand in the same movements as he rode him. "Who _wouldn't_ come from looking at the sight of you?" 

Matt's breath hitched, his head hanging as he whimpered from the overabundance of pleasurable stimulation. 

"Shiro, I-I'm coming!" Matt fought against it, but soon enough his climax caught up to him. He threw his head back, mouth hung open around a choked moan. Ropes of white spilled out of his cock, painting Shiro's hand and abdomen as it dripped out. 

His head hung forward, gasping and panting as he tried to ride Shiro through his orgasm. Shiro groaned low as Matt's hole pulsed around his cock, urging his own orgasm. His cock was twitching, more desperate than ever for release. 

He couldn't hold it off any longer, the sparks of climax starting to jolt through him. He grabbed at Matt's hips once more, pulling him down as he thrust into him, burying himself to the base inside him as he came. 

Shiro's voice was a low rumble as he groaned, thrusting into Matt slowly as he rode out his climax. It was like time had completely stopped around him. It was overwhelming, and he could barely handle it, but it was wonderful. 

When he finally came back to his senses, Matt was leaning over him. He was panting, still trying to catch his breath, and he was pouting. 

"Did... I do something wrong?" Shiro asked worriedly. 

"I was trying to make _you_ come first," Matt huffed, "But _noooo_." 

Shiro blinked before chuckling. "If it's any consolation, you lasted longer than I expected you to." 

Matt pouted more before breaking into a grin. "I mean, I guess I really can't expect to last very long when I'm banging someone as hot as you." 

Shiro rolled his eyes but still felt his heart flutter at the compliment. "Yeah, yeah."

Matt laughed at Shiro's nervous dismissal, pulling himself off of him slowly before leaning down to kiss Shiro deeply. "I missed you, Shiro." 

Shiro smiled into the kiss. "I missed you, too."


End file.
